Who framed Vanellope Von Schweetz?
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope has been framed for a crime she didn't commit, attempting to murder arcade characters outside of their games. Now a wanted fugitive on the run, she must find out who framed her before it's too late
1. Chapter 1

**Who framed Vanellope Von Schweetz**

**I don't own wreck it Ralph**

**This is a story I came up with the other day, it's based off the movie who framed Roger Rabbit and the Buzz Lightyear of star command episode, Conspiracy. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own any of the characters, games or things used in this fanfic**

**Ch. 1 game central station (Sunday February 10, 7 am)**

Ralph and Zangief were walking out of Tappers after passing out from a long night of drinking when the surge protector stopped them

"You, guy with no shirt on, you can go. Big guy with red shirt, wait a minute" said the surge protector

"What? That's ridiculous" said Ralph

"Name?" asked Surge

"Wreck it Ralph" said Ralph

"Coming from?" asked Surge

"Tapper" said Ralph

"Heading to?" asked Surge

"Fix it Felix Jr." said Ralph

"Do you have any fruit or drinks with you?" asked Surge

"No" said Ralph starting to get angry

"Anything to declare?" asked Surge

"I hate you and if you weren't just code I'd crush you right now" said Ralph

"That's a new one go on" said Surge

Suddenly a laser went right through surge and almost hit Mario who was exiting tapper

"What was that?" asked Ralph

"It came from over there" said Mario pointing to the sugar rush portal.

Ralph couldn't make out who it was but he looked closely and saw Vanellope running back into the game with a gun

"Vanellope, why would she do this?" asked Ralph

"Maybe the pressure of candy got to her" said Surge before disappearing

(Sugar rush castle, 1 hour later)

Vanellope had just woken up and was ready for another great day. She grabbed the newspaper that was outside her door and sat down in her throne while sour Bill came up to her with a big cup with the letter V on it

"Thanks bill" said Vanellope

"Whatever" said Bill before walking away

Vanellope threw the news section of the paper away not noticing her face was on it and it said 'Assassin still at large'

"Nothing like the candy crosswords, comics and a good cup of chocolate milk to start my day" said Vanellope as she took a sip of her chocolate milk

"Let's see, a 6 letter word meaning to make something cold. That would have to be-

"Freeze" said an armored guard with a gun as 6 more guards surrounded her

Vanellope sipped more of her chocolate milk and said "Nice job on the whole sneaking up on me thing, if you want to get me you're going to have to be quieter than that"

A guard grabbed her and took her away

(In the Fungeon)

"There seems to be some sort of mistake, I didn't try to kill anyone" said Vanellope

"Maybe, but there were witnesses" said Felix

"Witnesses?" asked Vanellope

"Only me, Mario and the surge protector" said Ralph

"You guys got to believe me, I didn't do anything" said Vanellope feeling a little scared now

"I wish we could kid, but the court will decide if you're innocent, not us" said Felix

"Luckily there's one person in this game who's willing to help me" said Vanellope

"Who's that?" asked Ralph

Just then Rancis came through the doors wearing a black suit and opened Vanellopes cell

"Sorry I'm late Ms. President, but the court's ready for you" said Rancis

"Are you sure you can help me Fluggerbutter?" asked Vanellope

"I'm sure this'll work out just fine" said Rancis

(30 minutes later)

"President Vanellope Von Schweetz, I hereby find you guilty of trying to assassinate other arcade characters" said the Judge

"Rancis, I thought you could handle this" said Vanellope

"Your honor, Vanellope isn't the type of person who likes to kill, she's innocent" said Rancis

"SILENCE" yelled the judge "Vanellope, I sentence you to one of the 5 most dangerous games in the arcade. Taffyta, bring the wheel out"

Taffyta brought out a big wheel that had the names of 5 of the most dangerous games in the arcade, CarnEvil, aliens extermination, house of the dead, hero's duty, and terminator salvation. The judge spun the wheel

"Please land on hero's duty, please land on hero's duty" pleaded Vanellope

The wheel stopped and landed on the game she feared the most, Terminator Salvation

"Vanellope, I hereby sentence you to life sentence in terminator salvation fighting the machines. Don't worry, it won't be long for you anyway. Guards, take her away" said the judge

Vanellope tried to run away but she was stopped by 2 Oreo guards. They dragged her into an armored truck and drove her away to the exit

Before they could get to the exit Vanellope glitched out of the car and ran into the forest.

"I need to find out what's going on, but I need to lay low for a while" said Vanellope as she wandered into the forest

(Game central station)

The oreo guards drove up towards the entrance to terminator and opened the back of the truck. They saw that Vanellope has escaped

"She escaped, but how?" asked one of the guards

"She must've glitched out, we need to find her or we don't get Twinkies for lunch" said the other guard

The guards got back in the truck and drove off back into sugar rush

**Vanellope is now a wanted fugitive. Who framed her and will she clear her name before the guards find her? Find out next time on Who framed Vanellope Von Schweetz**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Vanellope made it to her secret hideout in diet Cola Mountain. She planned to stay there until she could clear her name. When she got there she found someone who she didn't want to see right now

"Well well well, if it isn't candylands favorite princess, Vanellope Von Schweetz" said Chuck

"Hello chuck, it's not princess, it's president" said Vanellope

"Word in the arcade is that you tried killing Mario" said Chuck

"I was framed chuck, I did no such thing" said Vanellope

"I also heard you broke out of an armored car. Did someone frame you for that too?" asked Chuck

"I heard you're the guy around here who can get things, right?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah why?" asked Chuck

"I need a disguise, I need to get to Rancis's house. He's the only guy I trust in this game right now" said Vanellope

"What's in it for me you fool?" asked Chuck

"I can pay you. Sugar rush coins are very valuable in the arcade" said Vanellope as she took a gold coin out of her pocket

"No thanks, I've already been paid. And I've been paid well" said chuck as he took a bag of money out from behind a rock

"Who paid you and for what?" asked Vanellope

"These guys" said Chuck pointing to a group of villains from the arcade. They included bowser from Mario, Krampus from CarnEvil, shredder from tmnt, and a renegade loader from aliens extermination

"Don't worry kid, we wouldn't dream of killing you" said Bowser

"Not when we can watch the terminators do that for us" said Shredder

"But before we turn you in, we're going to beat you into monkey milk" said Krampus as he grabbed his bag and swung it at Vanellope, but luckily he missed

The loader started to chase her with his saw but Vanellope was able to chase him into the hot springs.

Vanellope ran into the candy forest with Krampus and Shredder following her while bowser shot flames at her

She made it to a candy tree in the middle of a taffy swamp. She climbed up the top of the tree and yelled "Hey, you guys want me? Come and get me"

Krampus began to climb up the tree

"You've been a naughty girl trying to kill people. You'll make a great addition to my sack of dead children. Get in before I make you" shouted Krampus

"You'll have to get me first ugly" said Vanellope

Krampus continued his way up the tree when he grabbed a double striped branch

"Double stripe" said Vanellope

The branch broke and Krampus landed on another double striped branch

"Double stripe" said Vanellope

"What? No no noooooo" screamed Krampus as the branch broke and he sank into the swamp

Just then shredder appeared behind Vanellope and grabbed her. He teleported to the ground while Krampus got out of the swamp. Krampus opened up his bag and Shredder threw Vanellope in the bag

"Hey, let me out of here it smells like the zombies at tappers happy hour" shouted Vanellope threw the bag

Just then chuck walked up to them

"It looks like we got ourselves a fugitive" said Chuck

Just then another chuck walked up to them

"Hey you fools, what's going on here?" asked Chuck

"Chuck? Is that you, or is that you?" asked Shredder a little shocked

Vanellope glitched herself out of Krampus's bag and saw one of the chucks running away

"Hey, that guy looks like me" said the other chuck

Vanellope tackled the other chuck to the ground and it started to change. The other chuck transformed into his real self, the t-1000 from t2 judgment day

"The t-1000, what are you doing here? I thought you died after your game was unplugged" said Vanellope

"That's what everyone thought but I survived. You ruined my life and now I'm going to ruin yours" said the 1000

"You mean you framed me?" asked Vanellope a little shocked

"That's right, in one hour from now I'm going to frame another character. I'm going to frame Mario for killing luigi for right now they're in tappers and not in there game" said the 1000 "I'd love to stay and chat but I've got other games to ruin"

The 1000 shifted away from Vanellope and towards the rainbow bridge

"Hey kid, sorry for that little mess there" said Bowser

"Yeah that was just a joke" said Shredder

"No it wasn't, I still want you in my bag" said Krampus before bowser shot him with fireballs

"Thanks, now I need a weapon to stop the 1000, and I know just the guy with one" said Vanellope before glitching towards the racers homes


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

(Rancis's house)

Rancis was feeling depressed knowing that he couldn't help Vanellope and was drowning himself with milk and cookies. Ralph and Felix were trying to cheer him up

"Come on kid, you tried your best. You can't blame yourself for what happened" said Felix

"Yes I do blame myself. Because of me Vanellope is stuck in that terminator game probably being blasted to bits by a hunter killer" said Rancis

"Well if Vanellope was still here she wouldn't want you to get all fat with cookies" said Ralph

Rancis heard a knock on his door and answered it. He opened the door and saw someone wearing a hat and a trench coat

"Psst, Rancis, it's me, Vanellope"

"Vanellope" said Rancis

"Shhh, don't say my name out loud. Can I come in?" Vanellope asked to Rancis

"Sure come on in" said Rancis

Vanellope went inside and took her disguise off

"What are you doing here? I thought you were banished to t4" said Rancis

"I escaped. I have to things to say, first, I have something for you" said Vanellope

"What is it"? Asked Rancis

Vanellope slapped Rancis hard in the face

"Ow, why did you do that I thought we were friends" said Rancis

"You're the worst lawyer I've ever had" said Vanellope

"Hey I tried my best to help you" said Rancis "What's the other thing you wanted to say?"

"Do you still have that gun I gave you from when the terminators invaded?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah it's in the closet in the living room. Why?" asked Rancis

"I need it" said Vanellope before entering the living room

"Vanellope, what are you doing here?" asked Felix

"I escaped and I need Rancis's gun" said Vanellope as she rummaged through the boxes in the closet

"Why do you need a gun?" asked Ralph a little concerned

"I found the man who framed me and I need to stop him before he frames Mario" said Vanellope

"Who framed you?" asked Rancis

"The t-1000" said Vanellope

"The 1000, I thought he died when his game was unplugged" said Felix

"He didn't, he's alive and he's trying to get rid of other characters" said Vanellope

She finally found the box she was looking for. She opened the box and took out a gun from a t7 terminator that she killed herself

"I need to destroy the 1000" said Vanellope as she put her disguise back on and went outside

"Wait kid, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Ralph "I mean maybe you're just seeing things"

"I have no choice" said Vanellope as she got in Rancis's Kart and drove off

"We have to stop her before she does something stupid" said Rancis as he took taffyta's kart

"Get in" said Rancis

Ralph and Felix got in just as Taffyta came out

"Hey, what are you doing in my kart? Get out" shouted Taffyta

"We're stealing your kart" said Rancis

"Don't worry we'll bring it back" said Felix before they drove off


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

**Hello everyone, before I begin I guess I got a review from some guy named Appledoom last night asking me to change some things, and he was wondering who the t-1000 is and why he's doing what he's doing. Well I'm going to continue making this story the way I want to, but I guess I owe everyone a backstory since I'm sure no one's read my other story with the 1000, the terminators. So here's the backstory.**

**The t-1000 was the bad guy in the game Terminator 2 Judgment day. He loved his job and he loved fighting, his life was perfect. Until one day Vanellope became a new player in sugar rush, and because of her special ability to glitch, sugar rush became one of the most popular games in the arcade. T2 was being played less and less each day. It wasn't making enough money so litwak unplugged it. The only characters known to survive were John Connor, Sarah Connor, and the 800. But the 1000 survived and disguised himself as other characters to survive. He blamed Vanellope for ruining his career, and the entire arcade for having good lives. So now he's out for revenge against the entire arcade, and he won't stop until the arcade is completely destroyed.**

**Now that I've shared his backstory, here's chapter 4**

(Sugar rush entrance)

Vanellope was standing by the entrance of her game with a disguise and a gun. She waited for Mario and Luigi to exit tapper so she could stop the 1000. Rancis, Ralph, and Felix ran up to her

"Vanellope, you can't do this" said Rancis

"You don't understand, I need to stop the 1000" said Vanellope as she kept her gun aimed at tappers

"Why don't we just drop the guns, forget this ever happened, and we head to tappers and I buy us all round of root beers. No kidding, my treat" said Ralph

"Put down the gun kid" said Felix

"No, this must be done" said Vanellope

Mario and Luigi were exiting tappers and were heading back to their game

"You better be right Vanellope, or else I'll turn you in and this friendship is over" said Rancis

Vanellope had her gun aimed at Mario but she didn't pull the trigger

"What are you waiting for the surge protector isn't even looking, he's busy letting people exit pacman with cherries, assassinate away" said Rancis

"Letting people exit pacman with cherries? That's not the surge protector I know" said Vanellope as she aimed her gun at the surge protector and fired

The protector was shot multiple times until he showed his real self, the t-1000

"It's the 1000, and he's alive" said Felix

"Of course, he was trying to get me to kill Mario for real" said Vanellope

The 1000 took out a gun and shot the entrance to sugar rush but missed hitting Vanellope. He ran into tmnt

"I must stop him" said Vanellope as she ran towards tmnt

"Wait, don't do this" shouted Ralph as he ran after her

Felix and Rancis went up towards the portal where they saw Ralph standing there because the train left

"We need to save her before the 1000 kills her" said Ralph

(New York City, TMNT)

Vanellope and the 1000 were in a shootout on top of a warehouse. The 1000 was out of bullets and Vanellope was almost out. The 1000 turned into Vanellope and ran up to her

"This ends now, I win" said the 1000

"Never" said Vanellope

The 2 got into a fist fight. Vanellope threw quick punches at the 1000 while the 1000 tried to stab her with his arms that he turned into blades. Felix, Ralph and Rancis got to them with another gun, but they couldn't figure out who to shoot

"Good you made it, kill him" said Vanellope

"What, I'm not the 1000, she is" said the other Vanellope

"Which one is the real Vanellope?" asked Rancis

"I am" said both Vanellopes

"Kill him Rancis before he kills us all" said Vanellope

"No, she's the 1000" said the other Vanellope

"No, she is" said the other Vanellope

"No, you are" said the other Vanellope

"This could be a problem" said Rancis

**It seems like we have ourselves a standoff. Which one is the real Vanellope? I'm going to have Rancis ask them questions to see who the real one is, I can't think of any so I need your help with this. Review or pm me a question with the answer and tune in next time to find out who the real Vanellope is**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"Alright, I'm going to ask both of you a series of questions, and whoever gets them wrong I'll shoot" shouted Rancis

"Okay" said one of the Vanellopes nervously

"Alright, what's the name of the kart you helped me build?" asked Rancis

"The RV1"

"Correct, where did you used to live before you became president?" asked Rancis

"Diet Cola Mountain" said both Vanellopes

"Where did you and ralph meet?" asked Rancis

"In a tree" said both Vanellopes

"What's your nickname for ralph?" asked Rancis

"Stinkbrain" said both Vanellopes

"Well I'm out of ideas" said Rancis

"Wait, there's something only the real Vanellope can do, glitch" shouted Ralph to both Vanellopes

Both of them tried their hardest until the real Vanellope glitched herself

"Looks like I'm the real Vanellope" said Vanellope

"Darn it" shouted the 1000

Rancis repeatedely shot the 1000 until he grabbed Vanellope

"You can't shoot me now that I have your friend here" said the 1000 as he dragged Vanellope out of the game

(Diet cola mountain)

"What are we doing here?" Vanellope asked the 1000

"I've been doing some research and I've learned that whatever falls into the hot springs doesn't regenerate, so I'm going to get rid of you once and for all" shouted the 1000 as he went up the unfinished track

"Look man, I'm sorry about your game"

"SHUT UP, prepare to die" shouted the 1000 as he began to dangle Vanellope over the edge

"Freeze 1000" shouted Rancis as he, ralph and felix surrounded him

"You other games ruined my life and now I'm going to ruin yours" said the 1000

Rancis aimed his gun

"Oh I wouldn't do that" said the 1000

"Why not?" asked Rancis

"I have your friend here, you shoot me and I let her go" said the 1000 showing Vanellope

Vanellope struggled to get out of his grip but she couldn't. she remembered her special ability and glitched towards Ralph

"Dang it, I forgot you could do that" said the 1000

Rancis shot his gun at the 1000 and he fell into the hot springs. The 1000 screeched in pain as it started to melt into the springs

"It's terminated" said Vanellope

"Now we just have to explain everything to everyone" said Rancis

The group started to leave the mountain. By the hot springs a part of liquid metal from the 1000 started to collect what was left of itself, it left the mountain about to find something it could morph with

(The end?...Yes it is because the 1000s dead and the part of it still alive won't find anything to mix with)

**I hope you enjoyed the story, I'm glad it's finally finished. Thanks to everyone who sent in questions and those who read and reviewed. See you again soon**


End file.
